Best Served Hotand Cold
by MistressMira
Summary: The Elven Assassin, Zevran, has thought up the perfect revenge for his broken hearted Warden


The celebration was over; the people had their view of their hero. Raven Amell was happy when the palace guards finally let her go from their side. She wanted nothing more than anything to be out of the crowd of all these _people._ Even after a year outside of the tower she still couldn't handle the large crowds of Denerim. Having thought ahead, Raven headed for a room she had rented from The Gnawed Noble.

She left all her treasured belongings there while she had left enough in her room at the castle that no one would suspect that she was leaving yet. After everything that had happened over the last few days she had no intention of allowing Alistair the pleasure of seeing her heart break when she told him goodbye. He had tactlessly dumped her in front of all their companions and she was less than forgiving about it.

After entering her room she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. With her freedom finally in sight, she felt a heavy burden lifted off her shoulders. Raven had never been free before. Sure, joining the Grey Wardens had been freeing, but she was still bound to her duty. With the Blight over she had no need to continue. She smiled at the thought.

Gathering her gear, Raven walked out into Denerim with renewed purpose to her stride. She had made it almost all the way to the gates before a familiar figure caught her eye. A flash of golden hair and black ink made her stop and search for the man. She caught sight of a lithe figure with his back to her and recognized the grace immediately. _Zevran._

At that moment he turned to her and with a wink, disappeared into the crowd. He was baiting her. _Follow me, Warden_ his mischievous wink had beckoned. Raven smirked to herself. _Maybe it's time to give that elf what he wants. At least he never lied about his affections. _Her smile twisted cruelly and she quickly followed him. She could barely keep him in her sights and knowing she was no hunter, he would stop and let her catch up without getting too close.

Raven looked around after a while to get her bearings and realized there were close to the palace. _Where in Thedas is he leading me? _She looked at the gates in just enough time to see Zevran slip through them. She repositioned her pack and renewed her pursuit. Nervously walking through the palace gardens, she came upon a small courtyard that was the view from her room there. From an alcove across the way from the courtyard stood an elf that looked very pleased with himself.

"Curiosity always seems to get the better of you, my dear Warden." He chuckled. "Looks like you were headed out of here pretty quickly. What was so pressing that you had to follow me?"

Raven watched him quizzically as he motioned for her to come closer. She dropped her pack on a bench and added a larger sway to her hips as she walked toward him.

"And what, my sweet assassin, was so _pressing_," she leaned in after reaching him, "that you had to pique my insatiable curiosity?"

"You do not need to seduce me to get your answers Warden," he took ahold of her hips; "I will always give to you freely."

Raven looked into his golden eyes for any trace of trickery but what she saw was….._hungry_. Licking her lips slowly, she leaned in again, allowing her breath to ghost over his lips. She wanted to kiss him but the nagging hurt of previous heartbreak stop her from making the first move. Sensing her hesitation, he grasped her hips rather tightly.

Zevran moved his face to her ear. "I have no intention of hurting you like that pathetic fool."

She gasped as her mind was brought to the idiot that lived in the palace she was trying to avoid. Before she could flee in an emotional panic, he pulled away from her ear and kissed her. His lips were soft, sure, and Maker's Breath; the man knew what he was doing. Raven let all thought flee her and melted into his embrace. Taking this as his green light, he deepened the kiss and began to let his hands roam.

When Raven pulled away for breath, she looked deep into the assassins eyes. Resolving herself to giving him a proper goodbye, she crushed him back to her in a searing kiss. Zevran turned them around and pushed her back into the back wall of the alcove. Fisting a hand in her silken black hair, he tipped her head away from his mouth to reach her creamy white neck. With Zevran nipping and licking her expertly, Raven could not suppress the throaty moans elicited from her rosy lips. When he moved to the top of her cleavage she gave an appreciative growl. Raven's only lover had been just as virginal but not as adventurous as her. She couldn't believe the pleasure Zevran could give her body and he hadn't even touched her most sensitive areas yet.

Zevran ran the hand remaining at her hip down to her firm backside. He let out a soft groan as he squeezed it gently. Leaving her breasts, which he had somehow removed from the top of her robes without her knowledge, he trailed kisses up to her ear.

"Do you know how long I have wanted to do that?" He gave her ass another hard squeeze. "Following you for all those months, watching these robes hug your body. It was torture knowing that inept _fool _had it and didn't know what to do with it."

Zevran gave her a possessive bite just under her earlobe while grinding his impressive arousal against her center. Until that point Raven had been passively accepting his ministrations. With a rather feral grin on her face, she put her mouth against his ear. Knowing that elves ears were much more sensitive than her own, she dropped her naturally alto voice even deeper before speaking.

"Are you offering to show me what I have been missing?"

With the fast hand that only a rogue can possess, he unlaced and opened her robe; exposing her body to him. He mumbled something in Antivan before claiming her lips again.

The confidence in his abilities gave Raven the confidence she needed to touch him without fearing she was doing something wrong. She put a hand in his hair close to his ear so she could gently brush the tender tips while enjoying the soft feel of his hair. The other hand she let grip anywhere it roamed, using it to communicate when he did something wonderful.

She was never a loud lover, it was always Alistair that gave them away in camp. Zevran took this as a personal challenge. If he could make her scream his name just once than he could consider himself one of the best, if not the best, lover this woman would ever have. Not to mention the surprise that he cooked up for his often vengeance fueled mage hinged on his ability to do so. He knew that she seethed with hidden anger in Alistair's presence and believed that if Alistair hadn't been king she might kill him. He had embarrassed and hurt this beautiful Warden and Zevran planned to provide the perfect retaliation for that pain. But first he needed her to come undone just loud enough to bring the man sulking in her abandoned bedroom to the window.

The thoughts brought a renewed zeal to please as he slipped a hand down to the folds hidden between her thighs. She let out a low rumble in her throat and gripped his hair in an attempt to stave off a louder groan. Raven bucked her hips into his hand and let out a soft moan at the contact. Smiling at his quick progress and happy that it would be easier than he planned, he dipped his middle finger into her lips without breaching her center and drew his very wet finger across her clit. A yelp came from the enraptured Warden causing Zevran to issue a rather animalistic growl.

"So eager for me Warden." He whispered to her, "Have you ever come on a man's hand before? I think it's time someone took care of you first."

As he spoke the words he breached her entrance with his middle and ring finger, cupping her sex. With his other hand he held her hip and began rocking her on his hand. She let out louder moans as he rocked and curled his fingers inside her. Back to her ear he started whispering to her in Antivan. Zevran knew she had always been turned on by the sound of it but she always hid it to spare her lover's feelings. He told her things he would never say to her in her native tongue but she had no idea of the confessions he was making. His words were having the desired effect as she began swearing loudly to the Maker.

"Damn you from the Maker's side if you stop because I will kill you myself." At the last word she let out a squeal and then a deep groan as she climaxed around the assassins clever fingers. As she came he used the hand from her leg to free himself from his trouser and enter her while she was deliciously slick from orgasm.

She had thrown her head back and closed her eyes when she came, resting her head against the brick of the alcove they were in. At the unexpected intrusion her eyes flew open and she gasped. Before Raven could put her head down to look at the elf moving inside her, she caught a gaze from the windows across and above them. _Alistair_.

She lowered her head and growled, "You brought me here on purpose, didn't you?"

He laughed softly before replying, "I thought a woman such as you would want a bit of revenge, no? Let him see you moving on."

"What do you hope to gain from this?" She asked quizzically as he languidly continued to thrust inside her.

"I will not deny there is a certain pleasure in knowing that he utterly despises me and is watching me defile the one thing he loves and casually tossed aside."

After he spoke he lifted her legs around him, leaned her into the wall, and quickened his pace. She looked at him with such sweet adoration that he yearned to hear his name on her lips. Her breaths quickened as a fire grew in her belly and Zevran began a frantic pace to bring her to peak when she was so sensitive from the first one.

"Call out my name, my lovely Warden, and watch his face." He growled in her ear. "Then tell me what you see as I fuck his lost prize."

She let her head loll back in pleasure but kept her eyes open, searching for the window again. Stock still in the window of her palace room was a warrior that was the angriest she had ever seen him. In one hand he was gripping his sword handle while the other crushed the rose she had left on her pillow. He face was so close to the window that she could see his harsh breath fog the window. Feeling that deep spite that Zevran knew had dwelled within her; she smile at him. It was proud, cruel, and beautiful. Her full lips over white teeth and look of pure passion that Alistair was sure had to be for the elf taking her made him hate her.

He knew it wasn't her idea to do this. Raven could be cruel and callous when dishing out her particular brand of justice but he had never seen her _enjoy it _quite so much. He could see from her discarded pack and the travel robes hanging off her shoulders that she was leaving when the assassin stopped her. He shouldn't have been surprised that as soon as she was free that the dirty elf would put his hands on her. The fact the she let him is what ate at his heart.

Raven looked at him the entire time Zevran drove into her, not bothering to hide the fact that she was loving every second of it. When the elf leaned back, giving Alistair an excellent view of her rather full breasts, Zevran used one hand to roughly grasp at her before pinching her nipple. The cause the impassioned mage to scream out Zevran's name and ride out her orgasm not breaking eye contact with the target of her ire. Alistair bellowed in fury and smashed the fist clutching the rose into the window. Raven kept watching as he retreated further into the castle, no doubt heading somewhere to kill some unsuspecting training dummies.

Zevran gave her a few more deep thrusts before releasing himself and whispering her name into her ear. He gently placed her on the ground and pressed his forehead to hers. She reached up and grabbed his cheeks in both hands, bringing his face to hers in a tender but passionate kiss. When she drew back from him, she smiled at him wickedly.

"Priceless." She said breathlessly, "Best. Gift. Ever."


End file.
